Shipping crates (e.g., a pallet, etc.) can generally be used to, for example, support a product during shipment. Shipping crates are generally made of wood, metal, or plastic. Sometimes the shipping crates are made to be returnable so that the shipping crates are returned to a party shipping the product (e.g., a manufacturer or the like) in order to be reused in shipping another product or products. Shipping crates made of wood are often disposable. Shipping crates made of other materials (e.g., metal, plastic, etc.) can be expensive to manufacture, and can be heavy, which can increase a shipping cost due to the increased weight of the product and its shipping container (e.g., shipping crate).